


A Three Body Problem

by MsLanna



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: AU, Multi, everything is the same but it is not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLanna/pseuds/MsLanna
Summary: GIVEN UP ON FOR NOW!The Normandy was just getting a quick once-over on the Citadel. Shepard and Garrus used the opportunity to get some down time together which is rudely interrupted when Garrus is accused of murder. Now it is up to Shepard to clear his name.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not adhere to any timeline much. I twisted and bent everything until it had a shape that was still Mass Effect while able to accomodate the story.
> 
> I will post scene-by-scene so updates will likely be short but hopefully not so long in between.
> 
> Shamelss abduction of the story title.

“No.” Commander Armando-Owen Bailey of C-Sec stood, crossing his arms before him. “You cannot.”

“But I already did.” Shereen Shepard mirrored his pose. “Captain Anderson approved as well and we are scheduled to leave as soon as the Normandy's refitting is finished.”

“What good will a lowly C-Sec officer be to your crew, Shepard?” Bailey wanted to know.

“You can say what you want, Commander,” she countered, “I will only be slightly sorry to take one of your best officers. We need him.”

It was not a lie. Finding clues and hunting down cold clue was taking time. Saren was untouchable. Garrus investigation had given them some starting points but so far each of the trails had come up dry. Anderson was barely hiding his frustration by now.

“For all his impatience with red tape, Vakarian is a stickler for the rules.” Bailey sighed and sat down again. “I guess there is nothing I can do?”

“You can appeal to the Council, I guess.” Shepard shrugged. “Not sure how soon they will address the topic, but I am sure they will. One day.”

Bailey barked out a laugh. “The day I put my faith in the Council.” He didn't finish.

“How are things on the Citadel?” Shepard asked.

“Don't ask,, don't get disappointed.” Bailey leant back. “Anything else you need from me?”

“No, that's it,” Shepard replied. “I just wanted to tell you in person before the transfer order came through.”

“Thanks. I guess.” The Commander of C-Sec did not sound any happier.

Shepard left him to his job, the spring undeniable in her step. Garrus was a great asset to the team ever since he joined their hunt for Saren when his own investigation with C-Sec got blocked. It had been a good start. Things had only improved.

“”Judging from evidence, Commander Bailey did not rip your head off,” the turian said when she approached.

“He didn't even try.” Shepard took his hand, twining their fingers. “He is unhappy about losing you though. You are a very valuable employee.”

“I told you so right from the beginning, did I not?” Garrus managed to sound smug and still squeeze her hand encouragingly. “And have I ever disappointed?”

“No, you did not.” She leant against him. “And you know it so stop fishing for compliments.”

“For you, I will.” Garrus let go of her hand, putting his arm around Shepard's shoulder instead as he started leading her away. “So. With me ex-dentured from C-Sec and the Normandy in dry dock, what are our plans?”

“I heard there is a new Sushi place,” Shepard replied. “Amino and dextro. The new Blasto movie is out. And there is always the shooting range.”

Shepard rubbed her temple against his shoulder. She didn't really care what they did next, anything was fun with Garrus. Another unexpected development from his extended stay. She smiled.

“Since you are displaying feline behaviour, maybe a trip to the vet would be best,” Garrus teased. “See if you caught fleas. All this hair is somewhat disconcerting.”

“Says the guy with not a single hair on him,” Shepard countered.

“Maybe,” he mused, “you just did not look close enough.”

“Easily remedied.” Shepard chuckled. She was looking forward to the next two days. With the Normandy in dry dock, there was nothing captain Anderson could whip up to keep her busy all the time. It was almost as good as shore leave.


	2. Chapter 2

“He didn't.” Shepard crossed her arms before her, staring down the turian C-Sec officer. He was the third who asked the same questions and the second turian. She could already see another officer getting ready. It would not change her mind. “Whatever anybody believes to have seen, I know that Garrus Vakarian did not leave our room the whole night.”

“How can you be sure he did not slip out when you were asleep?” The officer faltered under her glare.

“It might escape your imagination that there are more things two people can be doing at night in bed than sleep.” She did not take her eyes off him and he did not reply. Backup arrived, though, saving him from this line of investigation.

“Shereen Shepard,” the salarian officer greeted her. Their voice was carefully modulated to be inoffensive and generate the maximum amount of cooperation.

Shepard smiled. “That would be me, yes.”

“If you would follow me to C-Sec. We need to take your statement officially. I am Officer Lishee Uzanon.” She flashed her badge at Shepard.

“What about my lawyer?” Shereen asked. “And that of Vakarian?”

“Has been arranged by Captain Anderson. They should have arrived by the time we get there.” She led Shepard away.

It was the first time Shepard was in C-Sec as part of an official investigation. She shrugged at Bailey when they passed his desk.

“I am sorry we cannot brush over this,” Uzanon said as soon as they sat down in a small room. Shepard had no doubt it was riddle with cameras and microphones but she felt okay after her talk with her lawyer. “But this is Spectre business. We have strict order to follow up on this precisely.”

“So who got killed?” Shereen asked.

“Nihlus Kryik.” Uzanon replied uneasily.

“The Spectre?” No wonder this was serious. On the other hand, if Shereen believed that Garrus would slip away to kill anybody, she doubted he could get the upper hand on a Spectre. Especially not Nihlus. He was the best the Council had.

“Yes.” Uzanon blinked a few times. Then she turned back to Shepard. “If we could conduct our investigation now.”

“Sure.” Shereen shrugged. “My statement is not going to change any, you know.”

“Perhaps.” The C-Sec officer opened her pad and began to rattle down the questions. They were done quickly, both talking fast. Shepard wondered if that was why Uzanon did the final questioning.

“One last question,” Uzanon finally said. “Inquiries show that you are to to be screened for Spectre training-”

“Me?” Shepard interrupted her without thinking. “Who's saying that?”

“You were not informed yet?” The officer mad notes by hand.

“The hell I was!” That was, impossible. Improbable at least. The Council did not think humans were good enough to even have an embassy on the Citadel yet. Shepard sat back, thinking furiously.” “Oh no. let me guess who was supposed to do the screening.”

Uzanon blinked again.

“Shit.”

“You can see why we have been so thorough.” She closed he pad, as if the rest of the conversation would be off the record. “There is another reason, though.” She paused for an uncommonly long time for a salarian. “The persecutor in this case is,” she hesitated, “also Nihlus Kryik.”

Shepard felt her jaw drop. The what? How could he be dead and pressing murder charges? “I don't understand.”

“Neither do we. But he insisted you be told because the screening arrangement still stands.”

“Thanks for the heads-up.” Shereen felt dumbstruck.

“You are free to leave. Vakarian on the other hand is unlikely to get out of his accusations.”

“What about bail?”

“Impossible. Spectre's orders.”

Shepard sighed and nodded as she got up. “I understand.”

The way back to the Normandy took forever. Shereen did feel more like grabbing all of the drinks Flux had to offer, but she needed a clear head. If she could get it. Her thoughts felt stuck like half-burnt bunch of candy floss. She sat down at a table in the mess hall and put her head in her hands. What a mess.

“Hey Skipper.” Ashley sat down next to her. “Anything I can do to help?”

“Yeah, tell me how much the crew knows.” Shereen did not look up.

“That Garrus has been arrested on murder charges. Nobody believes that, of course.” Ashley fell silent for a while. “That you are his alibi is also pretty widely known, but that's no news either.”

Shereen took a deep breath. “Yeah. I am sorry I lied to you.”

“You did?”

“I said kissing turians would not be necessary.”

“And I am not.” Ashley chuckled. “What you are doing in your spare time is none of my business.”

“Garrus has a sister, you know.”

“Skipper,” Ashley sighed exasperated.

“I am sorry. My head is going anywhere to avoid the topic at hand.” Shereen turned to look at her friend. “Where's Captain Anderson?”

“Still on the Citadel. He got called away on important Council business. Don't ask me but he did not look happy.”

“I bet.” Shepard battled her frustration and managed to find a leftover smile to don. “So, what are two deadly ladies like us going to do with this barely started day?”

“Rumour has it that Morlan received a brand new delivery of not all legal upgrades,” Ashley suggested.

Shopping tour. Sounded like fun. Shereen nodded. “Let's go.”


	3. Chapter 3

“EXO,” Joker called when they returned, carrying more upgrades than planned. “Captain Anderson has asked you come to him in private immediately after your return.”

Uh oh. “Assessment of his mood?”

“Unhappy, but nothing to do with your trip.” Joker offered a supportive grin. “He likes good kit as the next soldier. Still, you better hurry.”

“Will do.” Shereen turned to Ashley. “Can you take them all? I a sure Garrus-” She stopped. “Anyway, see what you can do with them.

“Yes, ma'am.” Ashley headed off. At least one of them was going to have some fun now.

Shepard straightened up. She repeated the manoeuvre when she reached Captain Anderson's cabin and knocked.

“Come in.” Anderson beckoned her towards the table, two chairs at the ready.

“I take it this is not official communications?” Shereen glanced around.

“The briefing room is too exposed,” Anderson confirmed her suspicions. “This is classified to the highest level. And it is not going to make you happy.”

“Tell me about it.” Shepard sat down. “If it doesn't have a shot at getting Garrus' cleared, I don't think making me happy is on the horizon.”

“I understand your concerns, but this is bigger.” Anderson looked at her across the table. “You are being considered for Spectre status.”

“I know.” Shereen had to smile. “A little snitch told me.”

“Then you also know what role Nihlus Kryik was to play in that.”

“I do. And you are right, it does not make me happy.”

“He is insisting on conducting the assessment himself. Despite pushing for the incarceration of Garrus for killing him.” Anderson sighed. “I can't claim to understand it. But Nihlus is a Spectre so it is his rules.”

“I understand that”, Shereen assured. “Is there a way for me to get out of it, is what I want to know.”

“I don't know,” Anderson replied. “And I am not sure that is would be the best way to pursue. Let me explain.” He held up a hand when Shereen tried to interrupt. “I know you want to help Garrus. But think about it. Nihlus is pressing the charges. At the same time Nihlus is the victim. How do you plan to get to the bottom of that?”

Shereen had to admit that it was a puzzler. “So what do you suggest.”

“Go along with it,” Anderson simply said. “Go with Nihlus. See what this is all about. And if he frames Vakarian, blow that sky high.”

“He is still a Spectre,” Shereen said. “Untouchable, even if he frames Garrus on a personal vendetta.”

“Make him reconsider,” her captain insisted. “It is your best shot at getting to the bottom of this.”

Unfortunately, Anderson was right. Shereen had no idea how Nihlus could be murdered and pressing charges at the same time. It was unlikely to be an ability you were awarded as a Spectre. And what could she do against a Spectre anyway? Nothing. That was what. Shepard took a deep breath. Garrus was innocent. This she knew. And she would prove it. No matter the cost.

“Is there anything else, captain?”

“No that I know of,” Anderson replied.

“When will,” Shereen hesitated, “when will the screening start?”

“I am not sure. But I think Nihlus will contact us before the Normandy is scheduled to leave dry dock.” Anderson shrugged. “I wish there was more I could do for you, Shepard.”

So did Shereen, but they both knew that was impossible. “I will just have to reign myself in and not throttle him on sight. He might not take kindly to dying twice.”

“I am counting on you. And if you did manage to become the first human Spectre that would be a welcome bonus.”

“Don't hold your breath,” Shepard muttered. “With Garrus on the line my priorities might just be skewed.”

“I'll keep you posted.” Anderson dismissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

“How are you holding up?” Shepard put a hand against the glass.

“As well as expected.” Garrus did not sound good. “At least they are keeping me separate from all the people I helped imprison over the years.”

“I am getting you out of there,” Shereen promised.

“I know.” Garrus put a hand against the glass where her hand rested. “I just wonder, if I did try to go up against a Spectre, Nihlus specifically, what are my chances?”

Shereen chuckled. “I would be visiting you in the morgue, no doubt.”

“Ah. I thought so.” His mandibles moved minimally.

“You might have taken him out if you had gone sniper,” Shereen mused. “But from what I hear this wasn't a clean, long-distance head-shot.”

“No, no it was not.” Garrus shook his head. “It was close up and dirty. Nihlus fought back and lost. It was not pretty. Not everything was still attached.”

“They showed you because they think you did it?” Shereen asked.

“They did. They do. Whoever their unquestionable witness is,” he broke off, slumping a little.

“I will get you out.” it hurt her that she could not reach through the glass.

“Any leads yet?”

“Yes.” Shereen fought with herself. “It is all classified under Spectre authority. I am sorry.”

“I hear they are calling back Saren Arterius to look into it.” Garrus said.

“Having a Spectre investigate the death of a Spectre sounds sensible to me.” Shereen wondered how much truth there was in the rumour. After all, if her information was correct Nihlus was also still alive and could look into his own murder. “I wish there was more I could do.”

“You are doing everything you can,” Garrus assured her. “I know you. I know you do. And going up against a Spectre, I am more worried for you than for me.”

“I'll be careful.” Shereen smiled. “After all you will need somebody to come back to once you get out.”

“In the meantime I will see f they have double cells for couples in C-Sec detention and reserve one. Just in case.”

“One way or another, I'll be back soon.”

Leaving Garrus behind was hard. Not turning around every other step was even harder. But she had a mission. And she would bloody well fulfil it. And she would bloody well get Garrus out of detention while doing so. Cold anger mixed with the worry in her stomach.

“Shereen Shepard?” A C-Sec officer intercepted her when she left the detention block.

Shereen would be happy if she had never to see another C-Sec in her life. Except for Garrus. And probably Bailey. She was not sure if she wanted to talk to him. On the one hand it was his bloody organisation. But on the other hand the Spectres had it under lock-down. Bailey would be none too happy about that.

“Yes?” Shepard replied. Maybe commiserating with Bailey later would not be the worst of all ideas.

“Please follow me.”

It was useless to complain. Shereen just nodded and complied. After a short walk she was shown into a small room. A turian stood in it, his back to her. His crest was notably darker than Garrus', less grey and more brown, too. His hands were clasped at the small of his back. When he turned around, she looked into the face of a dead man.

“Officer Shereen Shepard.” The flanging effect she usually found appealing sent a cold shiver down her spine. “Human Alliance, protégée of Captain David Anderson, only survivor of the massacre of Akuze.”

He measured her for a long moment. “I do not regret putting your name forward for the Spectres.”

“You did that?” Shereen could not help herself. “Why?”

“Not all turians hate humans. Some of us see your potential.” He gave her another once-over. “Your service record shows your potential impressively. I do not care that you are human. I only care that you can get the job done.”

“What job would that be?” Shepard pulled her self-control around her tightly. If she accused him now – well, what was the worst that could happen? He would abandon this idea. And she would be without any lever to crack this murder case.

“Maybe you expect me to apologise.” Nihlus Kryik took a step towards her, unclasping his hands. “But I will not. The circumstances are regrettable but they are what they are. Since you are here and have not yet tried to leave or attack, I assume you can work with me anyway.”

Shereen bit her lip. “Yes, sir.”

“You will like this much less once we are through with it,” Kryik promised. "Your first job will be to monitor me consistently from this moment on. I am under no circumstances to be alone. Questions?”

Shereen had a lot of them but none seemed appropriate or useful.

“Good.” He nodded. “There are two things you need to learn if you want to have a chance at being a Spectre. Taking orders without questioning. And giving them like that. Regardless of their scope. On the subject of your evaluation, there is a covert pick up run to Eden Prime. Since the object is on an Alliance world and we have to go in on stealth, I will take your ship.”

“I do not have a ship, sir.”

Kryik's mandibles fluttered briefly. “You will soon enough. Captain Anderson has been informed about the changes already.”

Strangely enough, Shereen was now much closer to punching the Spectre now than she had during their whole conversation. “You cannot-”

“I am a Spectre, Shepard,” he interrupted her. “I can. And I did. You need to get used to this level of power and authority if you want to be a Spectre. Pay attention.”

Shereen nodded. “Understood. And once I am a Spectre and the Normandy is mine, I can do with it whatever I please.” A smile crept over her face. “Once I am a Spectre-”

Kryik held up a hand. “Do not plan to use your future power to save your lover. It will be too late for that.”

“If you say so.” She clenched her fists.

“Shepard,” he stopped on his way to the door. “I understand you are less than happy about the circumstances but I hope that you realise that you personal feelings are insignificant compared to the gravity of the situation.”

Shereen bit down on another 'if you say so'. She would have to work with Kryik for the coming time and she better get herself under control. If he did not trust her, how would he ever slip anything about Garrus' situation. She took a deep breath. “Is there anything else you can tell me about this pick-up?”

The turian Spectre flipped switch on his collar. A short flicker indicated the projection starting up. When the door opened, his white marking were all covered, his face showing a blank, brown slate. “I think, we are dealing with the geth.”


	5. Chapter 5

Anderson had taking exceptionally gallantly to his ousting. The crew of the Normandy had not, but had kept that out of sight. The only thing that seemed to change was the atmosphere and who occupied the cabin on the crew deck.

Shereen hated every second of it, but her mission was clear. Keep an eye on Kryik at all times. It was exhausting. It was grating on her every fibre. It left little time for private conversations. Cutting into the little down time she had when the turian Spectre was sleeping was taking its toll. She had to sleep sometimes as well.

She rubbed her eyes, hoping she didn't look as tired as she felt over the vid-com.

“I don't like it,” Ashley said. She and Kaidan were adjusting the medical exoskeletons from their visit at Morlan's. “I know the Normandy was built in a cooperate effort, but once you get your hands on her, who would not want to keep her?”

“She's supposed to be mine when I become a Spectre,” Shereen replied looking at the micro-hydraulics in Ash’s fingers longingly.

“That could be a lie,” Kaidan replied. “It helps keeping the crew in line too. Nobody on board is thrilled with this sudden change of command.”

“And we can't get a transfer either,” Ashley added. “If Kryik is trying to make friends, he's going about it mightily strange.”

“I think he just needs a crew that knows the ship. Spectres are always on high risk missions.” Shereen tried to look at the up side. “What does the crew think about the, ah, arrangement?”

“They know you, Skipper,” Ash assured her. “Nobody thinks it is your idea of fun or was your idea at all. Even if kissing turians is your job.”

Shereen chuckled dutifully. She was painfully aware what her moving into the Captains cabin with Kryik had to look like from outside.

“And everybody knows you'd rather tie his crest in a knot than do that,” Kaidan chimed in. “We'd all be happier if we had a reason beyond 'Spectre business', Commander.”

Commander. It took some getting used to. On top of everything else. With Anderson off the ship and Kryik in charge, she had been elevated to commander. In case Kryik would ever leave her sight and the Normandy in her hands, supposedly.

Yeah, it would be a long cold night in hell before that happened. Shereen shook her head. Kryik had cited almost each crew member to him for a short briefing. If that led to any talk, it was not passed on to her. It was understandable. She was after all in league with the usurper, even if it was on orders. She was good at obeying orders.

Still, there was something more going on. Kryik was skirting a subject that eluded Shereen in their conversations, but he never actually came around to breaching it. It was not the current mission that occupied Kryik's mind, of that she was sure. Gentle probing into the topic of his murder had come up stone-walled.

It was driving her up the walls. Weapon and armour maintenance would have been a soothing distraction. Shereen thought of Garrus with a sigh. He would have had a field day with this. Instead he was stuck in C-Sec and she hadn't made a single inch of progress on finding out why.

But she was not leave Kryik's presence. Ever. The few trips to the Citadel had felt like actual breaks. Cooped up in the ship, she was getting a paddy. It was impossible to fill that much time with chatter. Even if she felt inclined to chat which after a few hours in silent company, she actually did. She hated it. Hated Kryik. Hated everything with a passion she hadn't known she possessed.

“Make that energized plating work, Alenko. I'll have you test it on the next mission.”Shereen let her gaze lingering longingly on her faraway armour.

“Aye aye, ma'am.” Kaidan replied. “Do you want me to look at your omni-tool while we're at it?”

Shereen hesitated. “Yes, thank you.” It hurt. But there would be no leaving Kryik's presence and who knew if she'd ever get around to maintain her kit while it lasted.

“I'll see to it that LT keeps doesn't mess it up,” Ash said. “He needs to keep busy when he's stressed, but he still is stressed.”

“Thanks. Both of you.” Shereen mustered a smile and logged off. She ran a hand over her eyes and stared at the dark screen. Then she looked around the cabin. Shepard remembered her last conversation with Captain Anderson in here painfully. She should not feel so alone.

She was not alone. Definitely not alone. Her eyes strayed over the occupied bed momentarily. Uncomfortable was not even beginning to describe the set up.

Shereen clasped her hands before her. A safe position that kept her hands from sudden bursts of trying to kill the turian Spectre.

No. she shook her head. No killing the obnoxious Spectre. She still had Garrus to free. And she had not gotten an inch closer to that in the past days. At least the Normandy was ready to leave dry dock. Shereen looked forward to relaxing her watch over Kryik. There was nowhere for him to go ins space.

Leaning back Shepard tried to get comfortable on the chair. She had slept in worse places. Still, having a bed within reach taunting her was not helping. She turned around, rested her arms on the desk and put her head on them. Everything ended sooner or later.


	6. Chapter 6

  


“Shepard.” Kryik's voice shocked her awake.

When Shereen turned and tried to get up in one motion, she got entangled in a blanket she was certain had not been there when she had fallen sleep.

“The Normandy is ready for take-off. It is time we discussed the details of our next mission.”

“Agreed.” Shereen watched him sit down doing her best to wake up fully. Right now she did not feel like Spectre material at all. She felt like a fuzzy mess. Running a hand through her hair and over her eyes helped a little.

For a while Kryik just sat in silence, staring at her. His white markings seemed to glow in the dim light. When the soft shudder of the releasing magnet claws shook the Normandy, he returned his attention to her.

“Now that we have left the Citadel, there are a few things you need to know. ” He levelled his gaze at her. “So far you did a good job keeping me under surveillance. Have you noted and changes in my behaviour?”

Shereen thought for a moment. “No, Sir.”

“Good.” Kryik nodded. “If you do, do not let me know. Investigate. Make sure, it is _me_ , you are talking to in the end.”

“I do not understand,” Shereen replied.

His mandibles worked in silence for a while. “I am not sure how much I can safely tell you. Think impostor with uncertain intentions.”

Uncertain? Shereen thought of the dead body of Nihlus Kryik on the Citadel. She would not call that uncertain. “He is trying to replace you. Thus my observation. So he could not take your place.”

“That is what I assume,” Kryik replied cautiously.

Shereen took a deep breath. Three. Three Kryiks running loose in the galaxy. Or on the Citadel at least, fighting to be the last one standing. Taking recent events into account that left two of them. One sitting before her. And she didn't even know which one.

“So you're sending Garrus in undercover?” It was a long shot but it cropped up like hope anyway.

“No,” Kryik dashed her hopes with one word. “He is imprisoned so you have one more reason to do as I tell you. If this technology falls into the wrong hands - Shepard, can you imagine the damage?”

Unfortunately, she could. Spectres cloned and running amok with unlimited power. It would take time to find out what was going on and then it would be too late to stop them. “And you think the geth have something to do with it?”

“Yes and no.” He shook his head. “Let us conclude this first before we move on. If you were your own clone, how would you go about stealing your place?”

“Imitate myself,” Shereen said without thinking. “Making people believe I am the original. What you are doing right now.”

“Exactly.” His mandibles fluttered again. “This is where you come in. If you suspect I am not who I claim to be, if I am going off the rails, it is up to you to act. Do you understand?”

“I think I do.” Shereen's forehead furrowed in thought.

“It will take a long time yet and you are forbidden to speak to Vakarian about any of this,” Kryik instructed.

Now that was a lot to ask. Shereen swallowed. “What has any of this to do with Eden Prime?”

“Nothing,” he replied. “That mission is part of your planned evaluation for Spectre status. It also gives you time to come to terms with the situation while I think about a way to solve it. You do understand that finding the last clone and eliminating him is the fastest way to free Vakarian.”

Shereen nodded. She didn't say anything in case she was actually sitting with the last clone who tried this desperate gamble to prove himself. This discrepancy would be the end of her. How could she spend every moment watching the Spectre when he might just be the wrong turian?

“A lot is depending on you, Shepard. Think of it as normal Spectre work. If you can handle this, there is no reason why you should not become the first human Spectre.”

“I understand.” Another reward dangled before her. She would have to be careful. “I will ready my team for the mission on Eden Prime.” She got up.

“Then I will join you.” Kryik followed her.

“Are you sure this is necessary? How would anybody be able to stow away on the Normandy and -” she faltered when she saw the grim set of his mouth. All the time. Even in space Awkward. She did not want to know what Garrus would think. Stars on the eternal night, what would he think?


	7. Chapter 7

“You are coming with us?” Kaidan asked Kryik when they stood at the ramp of the Normandy. The ground rushed past them in a blur.

“No, I work faster on my own.” he caught Shereen's glance and quenched her 'but' before it reached her lips. “This is the first of several missions together,” he didn't take his eyes off her. “Consider each of them a test.”

Shereen nodded. “Yes, sir.”

“I will scout ahead and keep you updated.” Kryik looked at each of them in turn. “We will meet at the beacon.”

They watched him drop to the ground in the relative silence of air roaring past. Then they looked at each other.

“I just don't understand him,” Ash finally said.

“Neither do I,” Shereen admitted. “We have our orders. Ready?”

“Yes, ma'am,” Ash and Kaidan said in unison.

They dropped neatly from the ramp feeling the pull of the updraught as the Normandy pulled away. Shereen glanced around before setting off in the direction of the dig site in a quick trot. The terrain was clear as yet. A few scorched bodies littered the ground. Something to think about later. All Shereen could think about was getting this over with. Getting one step closer to solving Kryik's problem and getting Garrus back.

Since she had been thorough in her preparation, the gaseous life forms didn't surprise Shereen. Unlike the first squad of rocket drones intercepting them. They rose from seemingly nowhere, flanking them as she overloaded the shields of the first and Kaidan threw another off balance. They took cover behind the nearest rock formation.

Shereen only realised that something was wrong, when Kaidan didn't crouch beside her but kept falling towards the ground. It took every last shred of self-control not to dive after him but keep taking down the drones.

The machines seemed to hover for forever, impenetrable shields holding off any attack. Ash had to shake her violently before this after-image faded from Shepard's eye. The drones were destroyed, smoking bits of metal scattered around them.

Shereen blinked. Then she turned to Kaidan, dropping to the ground beside him. “Kaidan. Lieutenant Alenko!” She shook him as violently as Ash had just shaken her. “Kaidan!” Shereen did not want the truth to hit home. Not yet.

“Kaidan!”

But reality took no prisoners. Shereen sat back on her heels. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. “I'll see that he receives a proper funeral once the mission is over.”

Ash put a hand on her shoulder. “You did everything you could. It was not your fault.”

Shereen nodded. It was one thing to know this but another to believe it. “They ripped right through his shields. We should disable on and bring it back for examination. This can't happen again.”

“Agreed.” Ashley held out her hand to Shepard. “As long as we don't jeopardise the mission.”

Shepard let herself be pulled to her feet. “Let's keep moving.”

Two drone squads later they ran into a real fire fight, the tail end of one anyway. Geth were overpowering two humans while a third ran for cover. When Shepard and Ashley attacked the machines, they let go of the running human. They did take the time to impale the ones they had caught alive, though. Shiny steel pikes thrust skyward through the pinned bodies.

Shepard wanted to vomit. Instead she offed the geth. Then she followed the escaped human.

He was crouched behind a rock, assault rifle at the ready and reluctant to believe the attack was over.

““I'm Commander Shepard with the Alliance Navy, state your rank and name,” Shepard demanded, pointing the muzzle of her pistol to the sky.

At first it seemed that he would not respond. Then he got up, glancing around as he did so. “Corporal Richard L. Jenkins,” he identified himself with a salute.

“Situation?”

“We were attacked by an unknown ship. My unit was patrolling the perimeter when the attack hit. We tried to get off a distress call but they cut off our communication.” His eyes narrowed shortly. “We tried to double back to the beacon but walked into this ambush. I don't think any of the others,” he broke off, looking at the spikes that held the now still bodies of his unit.

“Where is the beacon?”

“Just a little further down, ma'am.”

“Good. You're with us now. Get us there.” Shereen looked at Ash who nodded. Strength in numbers. And Jenkins was the last man standing from his unit. “Have you seen a turian Spectre?”

Jenkins froze for a second. “What would a turian Spectre want on Eden Prime? I have grown up here. There is nothing-” He broke off. “They came for the beacon?”

“With us,” Shepard confirmed. “Have you seen him?”

“No.” He sounded positively crestfallen.

“Let's keep moving.” Shereen was eager to be over with this mission.

Unfortunately, the mission did not share this notion. The beacon was moved, the camp was destroyed and empty but for two scientists, one of them crazy. The husks swarming them every other corner did not count as humans any longer. Stuffed with tech, they overloaded messily all over the place.

Finally the spaceport came into sight. It was eerily quiet, probably because they had razed every last living and synthetic being. Shereen saw the body from the top of the rise. Crossing her fingers she did not know what to wish for.

They approached cautiously, making very sure there were no hostiles around. Then Shepard closed in on the body. It was definitely a turian. As far as she could tell, his complexion was lighter though. Shereen could not spot any markings on his face either. Signalling Ash and Jenkins into flanking positions, she crouched down beside the body.

Well, it was not Kryik. However that made her feel. The face was somehow familiar though.

“Shot in the back of his head,” Ash commented, pointing her rifle. Blue blood was crusting the concrete, still shining wet close to the base of his skull.

“Oh my god,” Jenkins breathed from her other side. “It's Saren Arterius! One of the most famous Spectres ever. Who would do this?”

Shereen made a mental not to inquire after Jenkins' unexpected supply of Spectre knowledge. “He must have let his guard down.”

“I am so sorry,” Jenkins went on. “If I had known you were here with Saren-”

“We are not,” Shepard interrupted him. “I had no idea Arterius is here. But somebody obviously had. And somebody he knew.” She glanced at Ashley.

“Stranger things have happened,” the gunnery chief replied. “And Kryik was not in radio contact for quite a while now.”

“You're here with Nihlus Kryik?” Jenkins seemed to consider this to be news good enough to push the death of the other turian Spectre from his him.

“We are,” Shereen confirmed. “And though I hope it is untrue, we have to keep the possibility in mind that it was him who killed Saren. They did know each other. They-” She shook her head. There was way too much classified information sloshing around in it.

“The beacon must have been moved further.” She looked at Jenkins. “Ideas?”

“The other part of the spaceport maybe. There's a train going there not far. I'll show you.” His eyes lingered on the dead turian. “What a waste.”

Shereen could not disagree. As far as she knew, Arterius had done nothing wrong. Except maybe trying to meet with Kryik. She wondered if the whole clone thing was an elaborate smokescreen. But didn't get Spectres away with murder anyway? She had to make a real list of questions that needed answering.

A deep rumbling accompanied by an almost inaudible whine made them look up. The ship that had been pommelling the colony was taking off. Lightning of red danced over the hull as it slowly rose into the sky, picking up speed until it was out of sight.

Shereen hoped there was anything left behind to justify this mission in any way. “Let's get moving.”

Of course they had to fight their way to the train. Geth kept pouring at them as if there was no tomorrow. For them, there wasn't. They were obviously trying to keep them away. All the more reason to advance.

The train ride was exceptionally uneventful, sandwiched between fighting geth left and right. The far side of the space port had been rigged with explosives as well. For a moment Shereen wondered if the whole colony had been set up like this and if she had doomed the rest to death by negligence. Shaking the though, she started disarming the bombs.

With two excellent soldiers keeping her back free, Shereen could actually concentrate on her job. The bombs were not as complicated as she had feared, coming from a synthetic species. Maybe they were store-bought after all. Any trained member of the Alliance could have disabled the countdown. Being an engineer meant that she was fast, though, and could join the fray afterwards. There was always some fray left. She wondered why the ship had left so many of its own behind.

They followed the path around the last stretch, down a staircase onto a platform. The beacon was still there, pulsing ins a dull green light.

“It wasn't doing anything like that when it was dug up,” Jenkins said.

“Something must have activated it.” Ashley peered at the artefact.

Shereen checked the surroundings a second time. One surprise attack was more than enough for the day. The beacon seemed to hum like grinding teeth. Her scalp relaxed noticeably the further from it she got.

A sudden yelp from Ash made Shereen turn around. The gunnery chief had started to move towards the beacon, her feet scrabbling on the concrete. Shereen acted without thinking. She would not lose another friend on this planet. She started to run.

The force with which she barraged into Ashley threw the other women out of the beacon's field of attraction. Jenkins took hold of her immediately, pulling her even further away. When Shereen tried to follow, she realised her miscalculation. Instead of Ashley, the field now took hold of her, dragging her towards the pulsing beacon.

Shepard tried to find a hold in the concrete but it was in vain. When she looked up, she saw Ashley trying to get to her. Jenkins prevented that. He was a good one, they should try to keep him. The grinding feeling in her head increased.

There was movement on the top of the stairs suddenly. Shepard was certain it was Kryik, aiming a weapon at her no less. When she tried to shout a warning, Shereen had to realise that her throat was paralysed and that the rest of her body was following fast. A second figure appeared behind Kryik and for a second Shereen thought she started to see double.

Then everything faded into an overload of information. Images of circuits in skin, the scent of smouldering electronics embedded in the taste of blood running down her throat and chin, the flavour of iron overpowering. The impressions melded into a screaming mess. Synthetic parts indistinguishable from organic, pain and resignation rearing up against the last onslaught.

The sudden cold silence was a blessing Shereen only half noted in passing out.


	8. Chapter 8

The taste of blood was still on her lips. Shereen tried to sit up and open her eyes but failed at both. So she just lay still for a moment, taking inventory of her body. Everything seemed to be in place and not hurting. So far, so good. She tried to move again, this time with better luck.

She sat up, rubbing the crust from her eyes. Her muscles felt sluggish but neither overtaxed nor drugged. When Shereen looked around, she realised that she was in the med bay back on the Normandy. She might have gotten out of whatever had happened unscathed.

“You had us worried there, Shepard.” Doctor Chakwas said, walking up to her. “How are you feeling?”

It was a good question. Shereen was not sure. “Minor throbbing.” It covered everything and nothing. Shereen was sure that neither hair nor teeth had any business to throb. “How long was I out?”

“About fifteen hours,” Chakwas replied. “Something happened with the beacon. Before it exploded. Williams and Jenkins brought you back.”

Shereen rubbed her temples. “Alenko's body?”

“Has also been retrieved. It will be sent back to earth to his family.” The doctor ran a scanner down over Shepard. “Physically you're fine. But I detected some unusual brain activities, abnormal beta waves. And an increase in your rapid eye movement.”

For a moment Shereen considered talking about the images that had overwhelmed her. Finally she just shook her head. “Must have been because of the sensory overload. Nothing important. Did Kryik return to the ship?”

“He arrived for pick up,” Chakwas said. “And he expects you to come to him as soon as you are fit for duty again.”

“Which is now.” Shereen nodded. “Thank you, doctor.”

Shepard left the med bay walking steady. It was not far and she would not show weakness no matter how much her knees insisted. Ashley and Jenkins were huddled at the table in the mess hall. They looked up briefly, Ash to nod encouragingly, Jenkins looking more questioning.

Shereen smiled. She would have to talk to them later. Over the comm. Unless. She straightened as she approached the door to the captain's cabin. Unless. Had she really seen two of him back on Eden Prime? And if so, which one was on the ship now?

“Shepard.” Kryik rose as she entered, scrutinising her. “How are you?”

“Doctor Chakwas said I was fit for duty.”

“Indeed.” He took up position in front of her crossing his arms. “But how are you feeling?”

“Unsure,” Shereen replied truthfully. “The beacon messed with my head. I will have to see what the long term effects are if there are any. Right now, just feeling slightly off focus.”

Kryik nodded. “Did you see him?”

“Alenko?” Shereen deflected the real question. “Not yet. I was hoping you would find the time to accompany me later.”

His mandibles fluttered slightly. “Very good, Commander. Since this is important to you, I will make the time.”

“Thank you.” She relaxed a little. “What about Saren?”

Kryik was silent for a moment. “His death is unfortunate. I believe he had something important to relay to me. Something that was connected to the beacon and the geth.”

Shepard sighed. “So we have to find out for ourselves now?”

“Possibly.”

They stood looking at each other carefully for some time. Shepard was not sure if she had seen two of him on Eden Prime. She sure could not tell him, of course. He had said so himself. Which left the question of how she would find out if she had an impostor on her hands. Or had had an impostor on her hands before.

All this thinking in circles and around corners made her head ache. She needed a solid foothold. A place to work from. “Did you activate the beacon?”

“In a manner of speaking.”

So he didn't know what the beacon had done to her. Only seen the outside effects. That was one thing. If he was not lying about this. What if he was lying all the time? Shepard's thoughts spiralled out of control again. She would have to find a way to contact the other Kryik. Somehow. Without the one she was currently watching knowing. Now there was a challenge.

“And now it's destroyed.” Shereen sighed. “I guess we have to report back to the Council anyway?”

“I understand why you would prefer to do so in person.” His mandibles moved. It looked mocking.

“If you think I'll let you sit in on a session of pillow talk with Vakarian, you are gravely mistaken.”

“A shame.” Kryik was unperturbed. “I am sure I would enjoy it.”

Were you allowed to strangulate your Spectre trainer? Shepard was severely tempted. Instead she smiled. “It takes more than sharing a cabin for a few nights, even if half my crew probably believes there's more going on.”

“Shepard,” his voice was laced with exasperation, “anybody who met you for a second knows you're sleeping in the chair.”

Shereen wasn't sure whether to bristle at that or not.


End file.
